


dark, darker yet darker

by rag__tag



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sans x Gaster, M/M, THIS WAS AN ACTUAL SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT THAT IM REALLY PROUD OF, supposed to be gothic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most original title 2k16<br/>this is really hard to explain on why i wrote this piece so i'll describe it in notes<br/>This is just a "supposed-to-be-gothic????" story revolving around Sans being worried that there's someone else there, but theres not then BAM gaster appears kinda thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark, darker yet darker

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO hOW DO I EXPLAIN THIS  
> In my english class, my teacher said we had to write a gothic story under 600 words. She gave us 5 scenarios to choose from, and there was one that I thought was super fitting for Sans and Gaster, so I asked her if I could use them and she said yes  
> and  
> yeah  
> this happened
> 
> and i'm really god damn proud of it

The storm outside boomed like the choir of the gods, making the earth shudder as if it was reacting in fear. A small figure, which turned out to be a living, breathing skeleton by the name of Sans, was tossing and turning like a dying fish out of water, the storm pulling sleep just out of his reach. The white pupils in his eye sockets looked around the room, his normally permanent smile frowning in a grimace of concern and his eyebrows furrowing. He sat up in his bed, scanning the bare room. He was sure there was someone standing at the door. He shot a glance at the door, but the only thing he saw was the ever so dimly lit living area. Sans’s hands tightened into fists in the somewhat rough yet soft, comforting fabric of his bedsheets, and he shook his head slowly. He turned his head to the window, and sighed in frustration when he realised he forgot to close the window. Only minutes later, Sans heard a creak from the door. He snapped his head over to it, and groaned in frustration. The wind must have just pushed the door open.

He shook it off and lay back down in his bed, the chilly wind caressing his mostly bare bones. The storm was still ringing in the sky, and it kept Sans awake and alert. After time, the storm calmed down, the clanging now reduced to a small, feeble rumble. Sans now found much more ease in falling into the deep, long lasting abyss of sleep. He attempted to get comfortable, but he was still anxious over the creaking of the door. Sans constantly reminded himself that it would be okay, and that the only other being in the house was his brother. He eventually hit the sack before too long.

Roughly half an hour had passed. For the time being, Sans was sleeping well, nothing disturbing him. He had managed to shake off the thought of another living thing being present, and therefore managed to get into a deep slumber. Moments later, the door creaked once again. This time, it sounded like a screeching beast. A tall monstrosity poked its head through the doorway, its mouth pulled in a frown and its eyes studying the desolate room. Its body was massive; it was black and almost resembled some sort of jelly that could absorb everything that got in its way. Long, slender and bony fingers pushed the door out of the way as it stealthily slithered in. Its face was horrendous; one of the eyes were wide and the other appeared closed, a scar running down the left side of its face and a scar running up the right side, soulless, ghost-white pupils resting in the black eye sockets. The creature leered at Sans’s small, fragile frame, and it uncontrollably lurched further and further, relentless to reach him. The atmosphere seemed to get dark, darker yet darker, and the small skeleton was still unaware of the surroundings, still resting in a blissful sleep. Seconds later, Sans’s eye sockets shot open. The white pupils contracted to pinpricks. Cold sweat dripped down his skull as he felt two icy, bony, spider-like hands with holes in the centre of its palms stroke slowly up the bed, across his pelvic bones and up his ribcage in a sickly sweet manner. Sans went to open his mouth to speak, terrified of what was about to happen.

Then, there was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> that was kinda weird yet it was pretty good?????? i dont knoW


End file.
